


And Learning to Move on

by misskat1327



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskat1327/pseuds/misskat1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamia is alive and finds Jake in Lima</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Learning to Move on

After Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel had finished there case in Lima Jake had decided to take a little trip by himself. After everything that had happened, he really wanted some time to mourn. They all were very sad about Lamia's death. It wasn't what she deserved at all. There was some good in her they knew. Even had told them that in the alt word she had been Cassandra's guardian even. Which of course surprised the hell out of Cassie. 

Seeing Duloc kill her had been horrible. But having the cover the body after had been worse. But after taking care of Eve, her body had disappeared. No one could figure what happened. But Flynn had said maybe since time reset she had also reset. Maybe she was still alive. Jake figured he was just trying to give them hope. One of Duloc's minions had probably just stolen her body.

Jake sighed and looked at the landscape. He just didn't know how to come to terms with the fact that everyone managed to come out ok except her. It was ridiculous and unfair. But, he supposed, life isn't all that fair. Still he hadn't want to see someone being betrayed and murdered in front of him.

“Mind if you I join you?” a voice came from behind him.

Jake stiffened at the voice. It couldn't be. He had to be projecting. Slowly, Jake turned in his seat. When he did his heart nearly stopped. He didn't know whether to be terrified or overjoyed. There was Lamia. Standing right in front of him. 

“You look like you've seen a ghost love!” she laughed and slipped into the chair across from him. “Eve told me where you all had went. Flynn wasn't sure she should but-well I guess something changed her mind on me. Not sure what.”

Jake just sat there with his mouth hanging open. He wasn't even sure where to start. His brain had completely shut off. Which apparently Lamia found highly amusing since she was still chuckling at him.

“I don't know either. I just woke up in the annex with a blanket over me. I didn't know where anyone was. I wasn't even sure it was real to be honest with you. But I made my way outside and saw.....everything. It was real. So I just went home.”

“I'm-I just-I'm so glad your alive!” Jake finally managed to blurt out. 

Lamia smiled at him. “I'm glad too cowboy.”

“So why come here? Why come back to us at all?” Jake finally asked after they had gotten drinks and settled in.

“Well, I wasn't sure where else to go to be honest.” Lamia looked down at her coffee. “Being part of Dulocs minions I didn't really have much of a life. And after......well I didn't know anyone else who'd even care I was alive.” Jake reached across and gave her hand a squeeze.

“I just went back to the annex. Jenkins was there. He was thoroughly terrified. As well he should be. Dead coming back to life and all. I must have looked utterly pathetic though. He invited me in, made tea, explained everything that happened after I died. I tried explaining what had happened to me as well.

He told him that you had put the blanket over me. That you all had cried and felt so terrible. It shocked me to be honest. But then again, you all are better people than I am.”

“We're not better. We just got picked by a better force before you did.” Jake gave her a small smile. “What else happened? Have you seen Cassandra and Ezekiel yet?”

“Well, Jenkins got a hold of Eve and Flynn. When they came back Eve scared the hell out of me by hugging me. Then she proceeded to tell me all about this alternate world where I was a good guy and had been Cassandra's guardian. Which, ironically, actually made sense. Out of anyone I'd probably choose to be her's.” Lamia laughed at that and took another sip of coffee. 

“ After all that I really had wanted to see you three. To give my thanks. Not many people would care for a dead woman who was their enemy. Eve told me where you all had went and here I am. I did already see Cassandra and Ezekiel though. At the airport. They were on their way home. 

Cassandra started crying and gave me a huge hug. Told me how glad she was I was alive. Which, once again, was surprising as hell. But she is such a sweet girl. Ezekiel just smiled and said he was glad I wasn't dead. Then they told me you had came here.”

Jake sat back and took all that in. He was so thankful that everyone had been so open with her. Coming back to life and finding out everyone you know had betrayed you, had to be literally the worse realization ever. And having no home on top of it.

“Are you ok? I know that being betrayed by someone you care about is difficult....” Jake gave him a sympathetic look.

“It's....hard. I'm not sure what to do now. I had really loved him. Believe wholeheartedly in his mission. I gave up everything for him. It's just such a shock. I'm not really such how to move on after this....” Lamia looked so hurt that Jake reached for her hand again.

“It's ok. I know how you feel. You'll be ok though. I promise.” he tried his best to comfort her. Though he probably wasn't the best for the job.

“You mean Cassandra?” Lamia asked him.

“What?” Jake was taken aback. 

“Cassandra betrayed you. Betrayed you all.” she said.

“Well...yes. Among other betrayals. But yes.” Jake answered her. “But I got over it. I understood why I guess. It hurt like hell. Finding a family who I could be open with and who knew ME. The real me. And then finding out that one of them sold me out to save herself. It killed a little part of me. But I learned to live with it and move on. I'm promise you will as well. You'll be ok.”

“She didn't want to. For the record. When we came to her we didn't exactly tell her the truth. And on top of it she's dying. We lied to a dying girl and promised her life. Anyone would take that. But then she met all of you. She felt so horrid. Truly. I think all she wanted was a family that cared for her and then we ripped it away with a promise we didn't intend to keep.” Lamia looked utterly ashamed at this confession. “I mean this with my whole heart. If you haven't already, please forgive her. The things you do when you know you're going to die, are not things you should be judged on solely. She is genuiely the most trustworthy person I've ever met.”

Jake had started to forgive Cassandra a while back but trusting her again had been hard. Now after everything she'd done since, and with Lamia's confession, he thought that maybe he should actually sit her down and tell her that he forgives her.

“You can come back with us you know. Being betrayed was terrible, but maybe it was also the best thing for you. Obviously you have a lot of good in you. Everyone can see it. You just need a new family now. A better one. That really cares for you instead of using you.” Jake could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“No, forgiving is one thing but actually letting me....anywhere near you all AND The Library. Flynn would have a stroke. No one really wants me around permanently.” Lamia got up from her chair and started to leave. “I should get going anyway.”

Jake stood up and grabbed her arm. “I do. And I know that all of them could learn to as well. You say we're better people. We've already learned to forgive Cassandra. And she's worked for that forgiveness. You'll have to do the same. But I promise, this family will be worth it. Come back with me.”

Lamia gave Jake a long hard look, “And if they don't?”

“They will. I promise. And I'll be with you the whole way.” Jake linked her arm in his and threw some money on the table.

“Let's go home.”


End file.
